


The Bodyguard

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on a Criminal minds anon kink meme:</p><p>Morgan/Adam Lambert with bottom!Adam. Please no dub/non con, D/s, or BDSM for this particular request.</p><p>I don't really care how you get to the sex, but this is the image in my head for inspiration:</p><p>Morgan is Adam's personal bodyguard. They're having frantic sex somewhere where they really shouldn't and when they don't really have time to (think in Adam's dressing room before a show or another person's bathroom at a party). They're half-dressed, against the wall or bent over something, it's rough and hard, and Adam's trying to be quiet but not really succeeding because hello. Morgan's cock's up his ass and how could he possibly stay quiet through THAT? :D</p><p>Dirty talk on both their parts would not be unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitter  
> Desclaimer: I don't own these people.  
> This is my first time with this pairing

Adam POV  
　  
When they first told him he was getting an FBI profiler because some crazy fan had sent letters that worried his management, Adam had not been at all on board with the plan. He didn't need some old grumpy man in a suit following him everywhere he went. But his management had sent the letters to the police, who had contacted the FBI and the letters had landed with the BAU, whoever the hell they were and apparently the letters were concerning enough that the powers that be wanted him to have a bodyguard, one that could profile everyone around him in case one of them happened to be a crazed killer. Adam didn't think anyone really planned to kidnap him and make him live in their basement, it sounded so silly, probably just an overly excited fan who didn't know where the line was between idolizing a star, loving them, and being creepy; it happened. So Adam had thrown a fit about the whole thing. That was until Derek Morgan arrived.   
　  
Derek Morgan was hot, so hot that Adam had spent their first meeting blushing and stuttering. At least Derek had seemed to find it cute, even commenting on how Adam wasn't stuck up like a lot of famous people. He'd asked about enemies and all Adam could think about were the gay rights protestors, the people who thought he was corrupting their children by preaching love and expectance. Morgan hadn't even blinked when Adam mentioned his sexuality, either he'd know and had a good poker face or he didn't care about Adam being gay. He just phoned someone called Garcia and asked her to look into any anti-gay rights protestors who had a problem with him.  
　  
For the first few days, Adam thought Garcia must be Morgan's girlfriend, they were so flirty, but then Adam flirted with Tommy and that boy couldn't be straighter. He just liked to play. He figured maybe Morgan was just playing with all the nicknames and flirting when he overheard Morgan helping Garcia pick out a present for her boyfriend Kevin for their anniversary. Morgan wasn't at all what he expected. A big powerful man, muscular, like he worked out a lot, tall, dark skinned. He was so different from Adam's type of small and cute that it took Adam a while to realize he was crushing on the other man. It seemed tall, dark, and handsome was just as appealing to him when it came to Morgan. Adam normally topped the pretty boys he dated, but when he jerked off to thoughts of Morgan, he always imagined the stronger man just pinning him down and taking him.  
　  
One night before a show, he was using the venues showers and he was rock hard. A few moments before he'd got to the showers, he had seen Morgan help out one of the techs; lifting heavy equipment, the muscles in his arms and thighs bunching in a way that had made Adam's mouth going dry and his dick hard. He'd run to the showers, not waiting for Morgan to say it was okay and now he was picturing all the different things Morgan could do to him using all that strength. He was trying to keep the noise down, but he couldn't help but gasp out Morgan's name as his thumb rubbed over the sensitive head of his cock.  
　  
"Adam!" Morgan all but yelled and suddenly he was right there, as close to Adam as he could be without being hit by the spray of water. Adam yelped, then froze, his hand still wrapped around his cock, making what he'd been doing and why he's said Morgan's name all too clear. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole; he was so embarrassed. But Morgan wasn't yelling at him over it, getting mad, or acting disgusted. He wasn't saying anything; no, he was just looking at Adam, eyes trailing over the path the water was making on his skin, down to his cock. He looked, fuck, hungry was the only way Adam could describe it.   
　  
"Keep going." There was no mistaking the order in his voice and if you had asked Adam an hour ago, hell, a minute ago, he would have said he didn't take orders from anyone. But God, the tone of Morgan's voice, it's so commanding and it makes lust spike through his blood, his dick twitching. So without taking his eyes off of Morgan, he starts moving his hand again, long and slow movements, his eyes on Derek, not his hand or dick.  
　  
"Turn the water off." Morgan orders again, stripping his shirt off as he says it and Adam can't deny him when he's got a view like that; beautiful, dark skin, sexy tattoos. He wishes they had a bed and more time, that he didn't have a show soon. He would spread Morgan out and trace the lines of his tattoos with his tongue, explore every inch of his perfect skin. The groan he lets out and the mental image sounds much louder in the tiled room now that he's turned the water off the way he was asked, no, the way he was told to.  
　  
Morgan kicks off his shoes, unbuckles his belt, and throws his slacks over to his shirt. He's hard in his boxers, a wet spot already forming on the worn black cotton. Adam wants to drop to his knees, mouth at Derek through the material, get it wet, then pull him out and get his mouth on that big dick for real. But he doesn't, because he knows he's not running this show for once. Morgan is.  
　  
"Tell me now if you don't want this." Morgan asks softly, his long, capable looking fingers teasing at the waistband of his boxers. Adam doesn't think he has ever wanted to see anything so badly in his life.  
　  
"I want you." Adam thinks they both know they shouldn't but he hasn't gotten any threats, the letters have gotten less creepy, he's safe from real harm. Morgan is only still here as a precaution, only being allowed to stay because his unit aren't working a case at the moment. There isn't a lock on the door to the showers, so anyone could walk in to use the shower, to look for him. He shouldn't do this, but he wonders over to the bench anyway, picking up his pants to find a condom and a small packet of lube. When he turns to go back to the shower cubical, Morgan is right behind him, having moved silently across the room. Adam's seen him do it before, it's less like he's walking, more like he's prowling like some kind of predator and it makes Adam's knees weak every time.  
　  
He looks down, getting a good look at what Morgan's packing; he's proportional, big and thick and Adam wants to go to his knees and fucking worship Morgan's dick, but he's not ready to look that desperate. Morgan closes the gap between them, till their cocks are snug against each other, trapped between their bodies. Morgan kisses him; it's demanding, dominating and Adam, fuck, he finds himself melting into it, perfectly willing to give up all control to this beautiful man.  
　  
When the kiss breaks, Adam blurts out the only two words in his head at that point. "Fuck me." It's crude, but this isn't about romance, it's about sex, scorching hot, spine melting sex.  
　  
"Bend over." Morgan orders, voice rough with lust.   
　  
Adam turns back to the bench, his hands gripping the wood as he spreads his legs, exposing himself to Morgan. He should feel vulnerable, but he's seen what a protective and caring man Morgan is. He doesn't think for a minute Morgan will hurt him.  
　  
"Fuck, you look amazing bent over waiting for my cock." Morgan moans, his hands running up and down Adam's back over his hips and ass.  
　  
"Please, fuck, do something." He's so turned on he's leaking, but he needs both hands for balance and he has nothing to rub off against. Zero friction, just Morgan's hands on him, winding him up, making the lust build up in him.  
　  
"Tell me what you want." Morgan orders and Adam can see him pick up the lube; it makes his breath hitch knowing what’s going to happen. He needs to stay quiet; every noise is being made louder as it echoes off the tile. If he's not careful someone will hear. They'll walk in to see what the noise is all about; they need to hurry.  
　  
"I want your fingers. Fuck, want you inside of me, Morgan." It's been a long time since he bottomed and he can't ever remember wanting to get fucked this badly; he's shaking with need. He's always thought of himself as dominate, as a top, but Morgan is such an alpha male, so strong physically and mentally from his job that Adam has no problem handing the other man the control. The idea of being dominated for once has his dick throbbing. He wouldn't want this from most men, but Morgan's different. He could hold Adam down, pin him to a wall, his strength should maybe frighten Adam, but instead it makes him feel safe.  
　  
When he feels the blunt pressure of one lube slicked finger at his hole, he has to bite his lip hard to hold in a moan. The finger circles, teasing and light, before it starts to push in slowly, and Adam tries to remember to stay relaxed, to work with Morgan to make this easier, even as his brain turns to mush.  
　  
"You’re so goddamn tight; you’re going to feel so good around my dick, tight and slick, fucking perfect." Morgan groans and his words along with that one finger are enough to have Adam gripping the bench in front of him so hard, his knuckles turn white. He's so turned on, so needy and desperate. He's wanted Morgan from the first moment he saw him and now he gets to have him. It's like a dream; a filthy, dirty sex dream.  
　  
"Give me more." Adam demands. He might be on the bottom, but that doesn't mean for one minute he's going to be passive. The second finger burns and he has to fight not to tense up. Morgan's fingers are so much thicker than his own.  
　  
"You look so good taking my fingers, like you were made for this, for getting fucked." Morgan says as he pumps his fingers and then crooks them just right, has Adam seeing stars and moaning way louder than he should considering he's at a fucking concert venue. When Morgan works in a third finger, he stops giving a fuck where he is.  
　  
"Morgan, shit, I want your cock, please, need you to fuck me." He's falling to pieces, desperate to come just from Morgan's fingers expertly working his body.  
　  
"You want my cock?" Morgan purrs.  
　  
"Fuck yes, want your fucking cock so fucking bad." Adam can't remember the last time he said fuck so many times in one sentence, but he can't be bothered to even try and remember when Morgan picks up the condom from the bench. He whimpers when Morgan pulls out his fingers, but then something bigger and better is right there, pushing in with steady pressure. He feels like he's being split in two, but the slight pain isn't even enough to get his dick to soften at all.  
　  
"Been imagining how you'd look taking my cock from the first time I saw you. I've been wanting to bend you over and give it to you. And I was right; I knew you'd look fucking incredible taking it and you do." Morgan's hips are flush to his ass, but he's not moving, letting Adam get used to the feeling of being so full, but they don't have the time for slow.  
　  
"Move, please, I need it, need you to make me come." He's going to have a deep ache in his ass all through the show and maybe even for days to come, but he doesn't care, not if it means he gets to have this; Morgan inside of his, stretching him wide and making him so crazy that he's begging for it.  
　  
Morgan starts thrusting and Adam tries to be quiet, but Morgan doesn't just have a big beautiful dick, he knows how to use it too, hitting Adam's sweet spot with almost every damn thrust. He's been topped before, but it's never been even close to being like this, his whole body slick with sweat and tingling, pure want controlling his every action.  
　  
"Faster." He begs, and it has nothing to with the fact he knows they need to be fast to avoid getting caught and everything to do with needing to come right the fuck now, his dick painful with how much he needs it. He thrusts back on Morgan's cock, trying to speed up the pace, but Morgan's hands grip his hips tighter, stopping him. It's not till Adam stops trying to take over, that Morgan speeds up, giving him harder and faster thrusts that feel so good he thinks his eyes must have rolled back into his head. He can't see anything, can only feel it.   
　  
"Come on, want to see you come, Adam. I want to see you lose it on my cock." Morgan growls and Adam wants to argue; he's never come from just being fucked before. He can't. He needs a hand on his dick to get there, but apparently he's been topped by the wrong men, because he can feel his balls tightening as he gets close to the edge.  
　  
"God, the way you take it, Adam. So fucking hot. Next time I'm going to open you up with my tongue, make you come from just my tongue and fingers. Want to hear you scream for me, lose all that carefully put together control you walk around with." Morgan pants and Adam thinks maybe he should be offended that Morgan profiled him, but he's more focused on a next time, on Morgan saying he'll rim him, eat him out till he comes. He's moaning his damn head off, but he just doesn't give a fuck anymore, not with Morgan making dirty promises as he takes Adam apart with his cock.  
　  
"I'm close, fuck." Adam breathes out. He's so turned on, he's never felt like this before and he's so close, right on the edge and he just needs something to push him over it. That something turns out to be Morgan's grip on his hips tightening and shifting Adam so his prostate gets nailed at a different angle when Morgan thrusts in again.  
　  
His orgasm hits hard, his ears ringing from how loud he's calling out Morgan's name, sounding fucked out and damn satisfied even to his own ears. Morgan doesn't last long after that, panting against Adam's neck and holding him close as his hips hitch with after-shocks.  
　  
Morgan kisses his neck for a while, his body still buried deep in Adam. Normally he'd want to pull away, get clean, check if anyone heard, but he's happy to just lay back in Morgan's arm, rely on the other man's strength to keep him standing, to keep him safe. Eventually Morgan has to pull out and he starts cleaning them both up. They end up back in the shower, Adam pleasantly achy in all the right places. He lets Morgan wash him, stealing wet kisses when he has the energy. He can't believe they didn't get caught.  
　  
They’re dressed and about to leave the dressing room, Adam's cutting it close to being late to getting into costume when Morgan suddenly smirks.   
　  
"What?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Well I work with this kid, Reid, and he got photographed kissing some young starlet, just think how we have better luck than Reid and Lila." Morgan laughs; it's a nice laugh, rich and full, not faked and Adam wants to hear more of it, wants more of Morgan full stop and if the looks Morgan is sending his way are anything to go by, he’ll be getting a lot more. Adam can't wait.  
　  
The End.


End file.
